


Windows and Doors

by mrv3000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever there is a wedding, there are also windows to escape through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows and Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless fluffy weddingfic written before the end of S4 aired. Thanks to Goldy for betaing!

The Doctor paced in the small room of the old church. He probably should have grabbed Rose and dragged her off to the TARDIS. Sure the TARDIS was grounded for two months in the parallel world this time around -- slight miscalculation in isolating a power source -- but they could have hidden out there! Jackie didn't have a key, after all.

The Doctor eyed Mickey, who was annoyingly calm. "Shouldn't you be out Best Man-ing? Doing something to earn you that title? And how exactly did you wind up as my Best Man anyway?"

Mickey smirked, which was even more annoying. "I could go out and spray-paint 'Just Married' on the TARDIS if it'll help."

"No, it will not help!"

"You've been done in by Jackie Tyler, mate. No winning there."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "It's all sort of a blur! One minute I'm hugging Rose and the next minute Jackie's calling a church! Come to think of it, it was the same minute! And the minute after that, she seemed to have my inseam measurement for the tuxedo, which I really don't want to think about. And...swans! Mickey, there are swans waddling around outside! Honking and pooping! Oh! And she's written my vows! 'No weird alien things,' she said! I think there might be something that references kittens in it! 'I'll love you with all the kittens in my hearts,' or something like that! What do kittens have to do with marriage? Or my cardiovascular system? And she decorated with pears! PEARS, Mickey! What kind of a sick person does that?"

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"Quite frankly I thought she was having me on about the pears, so I let it go!"

"I meant say no to the wedding."

The Doctor stopped pacing. "Well..."

"Go on, admit it. You want to, even if it involves Jackie's psychotic affair. It's a good excuse."

"It's not an excuse!"

Mickey didn't look convinced.

"All right...maybe? A bit?"

Things had happened so fast, but he'd done nothing to stop them. Rose had pretty much done the same, for once letting herself be cowed by Jackie. They'd even joked about her and her wedding madness, but never said anything beyond that. Why?

He suddenly realized the reason for his urge to escape: "I need to talk to Rose," he said, heading to the door.

Mickey jumped in front of him. "You'll never get through that way. Jackie'll shred you before you bring any bad luck."

"Right! Window!" The Doctor raced across the room, swung open the window and stuck his head out.

Pete stared back at him. "I don't believe it! Jackie said to watch the window. Said you might try this. I thought she was mad!"

"You thought right," the Doctor said, climbing on the windowsill. "And...Jackie knew I'd need to get some air." He jumped to the ground.

"Yeah, right."

"Looks like you've got company, Doctor," Mickey said, his head poking through the window. He nodded to the far end of the building.

A leg surrounded by billows of white hung out from another window.

He knew why _he_ was outside, but Rose...?

The Doctor sprinted up to the window, discovering why there was still only a leg: she was snagged, trying to pull on the cloth, and muttering at it.

"Going somewhere?" the Doctor asked.

Rose's head snapped up, a guilty look in her eyes which he tried really hard to ignore. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorta...stuck. Hold on, why are _you_ outside?"

"Trying to avoid any Jackie involvement. Talking, seeing, the juxtaposition of our space-times. So, you know, the usual."

"That's not an answer."

"Neither is yours."

They looked at each other. The Doctor considered for a moment, then decided to rip off the band-aid.

"Are you leaving?" he asked hesitantly.

"No!" Rose instantly answered.

"Right! Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned from ear to ear.

She smiled back at him. "So I guess you aren't either. Leaving, I mean."

"Me? Never! I'm pretty sure it'd be impossible. Mentally, no...physically, no...both-ally impossible!"

The sound of angry swans came from the other side of the church.

Rose smirked. "This is mad, isn't it? All of this. We never even really talked about it, just sorta went along with the whole thing. I was so happy we were together... Two days ago! Three days ago I had no idea I'd see you again, and now look at us," Rose said, pointing at her dress. "You know, I think _Mum_ may have been the one to propose."

The Doctor scratched his head. "I think she did. But that doesn't mean--"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jackie yelled, barreling down at him from the other side of the church.

"Ooh, either Pete or Mickey just made my list. Back inside!" the Doctor yelled to Rose.

"Hello, I'm stuck!"

The Doctor took one last look at Jackie and lunged at the window, grabbing onto Rose and pushing her through with himself, which resulted in a big ripping sound. The Doctor sprung up from Rose and the heap of white cloth, and used the sonic screwdriver on the window.

Jackie hopped around outside of it, and the Doctor stuck out his tongue. Jackie narrowed her eyes and ran off.

The Doctor raced to the door and sonicked that as well. "They'll have to break it down now. Ooh, hopefully it won't come to that. All right, _maybe_ I shouldn't have stuck out my tongue, but I couldn't help--!" The Doctor turned around and stopped.

Rose was standing there, and instead of being surrounded by a formless mass of white, he now saw the dress. The _wedding dress_. The one she was in to marry him. And she never looked so beautiful, which was saying quite a lot. "Oh..." was all that came out.

Rose looked down. "Not bad for two days, yeah?"

"Not bad at all," he said softly.

She crossed over to him, and he instinctively took her hand, winding his fingers through hers.

"And the dress definitely isn't clouding your judgment, is it?" Rose asked, skepticism in her voice.

"Sorry?"

She grinned. "You kinda went away there."

He grinned at her grin, and wrapped his arms around her. "I went away? Nah. You were definitely there."

"Do you know what you're doing? What we're doing? I mean, would we be doing this if Mum hadn't gone insane?"

"Why did she do all this, by the way? Last I saw her she wasn't exactly sending out wedding invitations or anything."

Rose frowned. "I..." She sighed and looked down.

"What?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Rose shook her head. "No, I _really_ missed you--"

"I'm fairly certain I could give you a run for your money there. On second thought, fancy a wager? I'd like to get my ten quid back..."

Rose's expression softened into one he recognized: where she wanted to wrap him up until the pain went away. He hadn't meant to get into his time without her, especially right at this moment.

"Anyway, you were talking about Jackie becoming more of a nutter?" he prompted.

"Yeah. Mum. I think she felt guilty. Really guilty."

"I'm missing something."

"The last conversation me and Mum had together, just the two of us, before Canary Wharf was about wanting me to settle down." Rose looked up at him. "She wanted me to leave that life. The TARDIS life. Have something normal."

The Doctor felt a pang of guilt. Sometimes it was easy enough to ignore the fact that Rose was human, and humans had their ordinary human lives, filled with human things.

"Basically, she wanted me... Well, she always did think it was all some big infatuation. Head in the clouds and nothing to show for it. That was before we came here."

The Doctor moved his hand up to her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her skin, helping remind him that she was in front of him as the memories of those moments ran through his mind.

"She didn't really get it until then, and I think she's trying to make up for it. As only my Mum can."

"Swans, pears and kittens."

"Yeah, swans, pears and... Kittens? I don't want to know, do I?"

The Doctor smirked. "Probably not. Besides, I want to see if you can keep a straight face during it."

"So we're doing this, then?"

"OI! YOU TWO!" Jackie banged on the door.

"Mum!"

"Don't you dare do anything stupid!" Jackie yelled.

"Oh, like the pears? Wouldn't want to do anything as stupid as the pears now would we?" the Doctor yelled back, as Rose jabbed him in the ribs.

"Can't expect you to have any taste, now can I?" Jackie shouted.

He opened his mouth, but Rose was quicker.

"MUM! Give us a minute! Or three...! Please!"

The banging stopped. "All right, I'll leave. Just remember you both got a second chance. Not many people get that in this life."

"Amen for second chances," the Doctor said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Rose - not his first in the last two days and thankfully far from his last.

"So..." Rose said. "Are you sure about getting married?"

"Yes."

That skeptical look on her face returned. "Doctor, I don't want you to think that you have to do this in order for me to stay with you. I'm _always_ going to do everything in my power to stay with you. And if I don't have enough power, I'll borrow someone else's. Being married to you wouldn't change that one bit. And...I _love_ you. Nothing will change that either."

"I know. And...ooh, I'm really not used to _saying_ these kinds of things yet. Can I say 'ditto'? A very big whopping huge ditto!"

Rose laughed. "And you wondered why Mum wouldn't let you write your vows."

He grinned.

"So we both know we don't need to do this, yeah?"

"Rose, in all the things in the universe, I can't imagine anything better than being able to call you my wife. Not my friend, or companion, or lover, or special friend, or even very special friend. And you saying, 'See that slightly daft but extraordinarily brilliant man over there? That's my husband. And...we belong to each other.'"

Rose gave him a small smile. "Even if it means pears and swans and something about kittens to get there? And only two days after finding each other again? And jumping through windows, ripped crinoline, and a rampaging mother?"

"I love mad. More fun that way."

Her smile broadened. "Me too."

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"How could I say no to one so extraordinarily brilliant but daft?"

" _Slightly_ daft, thank you. And I'm not sure about that answer..."

"Yes! Absolutely yes."

"Right! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "I dos! Rings! Kitten-style troth!"

"What?"

"You'll see," he said with a grin as he sonicked the lock, then gave the hand of his almost-wife a squeeze and opened the door.


End file.
